


Stay With Me

by Venus_Blue13



Category: Biohazard | Resident Evil (Gameverse)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-03
Updated: 2020-10-03
Packaged: 2021-03-07 21:22:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,046
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26784352
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Venus_Blue13/pseuds/Venus_Blue13
Summary: Set after the zombie apocalypse is over, Umbrella has fallen, and life is normal again, as if nothing ever happened. But Claire and Leon remember all of what happened, can they finally admit to themselves the truth? And how they feel about each other?





	Stay With Me

Title: Stay With Me...  
Author: Venus_Blue13.  
Fandom: Resident Evil.  
Pairing: Claire Redfield & Leon S. Kennedy.  
Genre: Romance, Lemon.  
Rating: Mature.  
Disclaimer: CapCom owns everything Resident Evil. I own absolutely NOTHING! I'm just a huge fan.. but I'm a bigger fan of Claire Redfield and Steve Burnside.. but ya know.. Leon's cool too. 

————xxxxxxxxxxxxx————.

Her hands were a bit shaky as she stepped into the elevator. She pressed the 7th floor button and took a step back, folding her hands in front of her to contain the shaking. It wasn't too often that she was nervous, so it was a shock that she felt that way now. 

Ever since she could remember, she's been confident, strong willed and tough. But that was when zombies had taken over, now that the seemingly never-ending terror was over, she could relax, and be herself. Problem was.. who even was she anymore? 

Who was she? Claire Redfield was her name. And she had traded her life of living on the run from hordes of zombies, for a life of normalcy. It was nice to finally have normalcy again, even if she couldn't remember what it felt like before this.

It's been a year since the zombie outbreak had been contained, and Wesker had died, as well as The Umbrella Corporation.. mysteriously fallen. Sure it seemed odd. But she couldn't look a gift horse in the mouth, right? Claire smiled a bit as she leaned back against the metallic wall of the elevator, looking up at the floors rising to the 7th floor landing, and as the doors slid open, her heart began to race in her chest.

She was asked to come to this hotel, to meet up with an old friend. A friend she didn't think she'd ever see again. And she was more than nervous to be meeting with him. Who do you ask is this friend? Well.. it's Leon Scott Kennedy of course!

A friend she'd met back when this outbreak first came to be. And now that it was over with, they were free. And he wanted to see her. It had been years since she last saw Leon, so it wasn't a surprise to be nervous.

Claire slowly made her way down the long and narrow hallway, glancing at each room number as she passed each red door, brightly colored, with the brass numbers nailed into the wood. 

Today Claire decided to wear her favorite blue jeans, which hugged her hips snugly, and a black t-shirt which was form fitting, showing off her womanly curves. She wore her deep brown boots, and black fingerless biker gloves. Her reddish brown hair was pulled up in a high ponytail, up and away from her face, showing off her delicate features. She glanced at each door.. her blue eyes finally stopping on room 410. 

This was it..

Claire swallowed a lump forming in her throat before stepping forward to knock, when the door unlocked and swung open. Leon's eyes met with hers and they stared for a moment. 

"I'm here" Claire said with a smile.

"I see that" Leon greeted, echoing her smile. He blinked a few times then cleared his throat, "why don't you wait inside? I'm going to get ice" he admitted before stepping around her. Claire caught the door and turned, watching Leon walking away, mainly having her eyes glued to his behind.

Damn.. she was still attracted to the man..

She headed inside and let the door shut before walking over to the chair in the room, sitting down. The room was nice for a hotel room that was recently rebuilt a few months ago. Claire leaned back and decided to let her mind wander. She closed her eyes.

She could remember what Leon was wearing. Blue jeans with a blue, short sleeve shirt. He wore his boots, and his hair had gotten longer. She bit her lip involuntarily as she imagined him walking to her, kissing her passionately. Shoving her back against the wall, ravaging her right there in that room..

"Claire.. I want you" he whispered as he kissed and held her close, pinning her back against the wall, feeling her body with his rough hands. Kissing her neck and shoulder.. then her lips..

"I want you too.." Claire said.

"What?" 

She opened her eyes to find Leon had stepped back into the room. "What did you want to talk about?" Claire asked, avoiding his question. "You asked me to stop by." 

"Oh? Uh.." Leon placed the ice bucket onto the counter close to the mini fridge and turned to her, folding his arms. "I wanted to know how you've been?" he asked. "Now that the zombie war is over, and Umbrella is gone, I wanted to know how life is going for you?" He walked over and sat at the edge of the bed, leaning towards her.

Claire sat up and placed her hands flat on her legs, hoping they weren't shaking. "I started working as a resident pediatrician at the local hospital. And I'm working on my doctor's degree. It's nice." "That's great news" Leon said with a smile. "I'm thinking about going to work for the government again, it was nice, but I think it'll be nicer now that the zombie apocalypse is over."

Claire reached out and grabbed his hand, then blushed when she noticed what she had done, pulling it away. "That's good. You should do what you feel is best, now that we can live normal lives, that is."

"Yeah. How's Chris?" Leon asked, examining her face, his eyes looking over every feature as if to etch them into his mind. "He's good, he just started working for the army, they let him in without question, since he worked so hard to save the world from zombies" Claire giggled a bit.

She moved some bangs from her face, tucking them behind her ear as she avoided Leon's gaze for a moment. "Leon..? Did you just call me here for small talk?" she asked without thinking first. "Not that I mind! Because I don't.." she caught herself, staring into his eyes, hoping that didn't come off as rude to him. 

Leon sighed and rubbed the back of his neck, looking away from her. "No.." he admitted, then his intense gaze was back on her face. "There's some things I wanted to lay out, and I thought it be best that we talk in person, if you understand?"

"Of course I understand" Claire said. 

"Good" Leon uttered.

"Mhm.." Claire sighed and looked around the room for a moment. "This is a nice room" she said, trying to keep this conversation from becoming awkward. "Yeah, it is.." Leon agreed, staring at her as she admired the room. "Claire, I want you to stay the night with me.."

What?! Claire's eyes locked onto his in an instant and she stared at him. Was he serious?! Did he really just say that?! "Uh.. did I hear you right?" she asked, curious, but hoping he had. "Did you ask me to stay the night?" she asked.

"Yes.." Leon confirmed. "I have always felt a certain way towards you Claire. I just couldn't express it when we were in the middle of killing zombies, and fighting Umbrella." He took her feminine hand, holding it in his larger hand. "I want to explore those feelings once and for all.. if you'll have me?" he asked, his eyes locked on her face, gauging her reaction.

"Leon I.." Claire cut off, biting her lip. "I don't know if this is a dream, or for real? I.. never thought you felt anything for me, if I'm to be honest. I always thought you had something going on with Ada.. or that woman.." 

"Angela?" Leon asked, "No.. We just.." He sighed and shook his head. "I saved her life, we never spoke after that" he admitted. "And I've never felt true feelings for Ada, at least, not as strong as my feelings for you are, and have been since the moment I saved your life.." he finished, smirking.

"Saved my life? I could've taken those zombies down with one arm tied behind my back" Claire said confidently.

"Sure you could" Leon laughed, "you're a complete weapon" he joked. "I'm serious, Claire. I want you to stay the night, and I want to explore these feelings.."

"Are you even sure you want that?" Claire asked, feeling as if this was all too good to be true. She had been feeling things for Leon since they'd met, and sure she met Steve, but he was a kid, and nothing ever truly came of that. "I want you to be sure, Leon.. I don't want you to regret anything.." 

Leon leaned forward more and cupped her cheek, caressing her face with his hand as she stared at her. "I'm sure, Claire. This is what I want" he admitted. "Will you stay?"

Claire stared at him, her eyes searching his. She couldn't believe this to be the truth. "I.. I don't know" she admitted, pulling back. She wanted to be with him, yes, that was obvious.. to her anyway. But did he truly mean what he said? Did he truly want to be with her? 

"I need to go. I shouldn't be here" Claire suddenly announced, standing up, heading for the door. "Claire! Wait! Where are you going?!" Leon asked as he sprinted after her, stopping her at the door. "What's wrong?" he asked, holding the door closed.

"Nothing, I have something else to do" Claire lied, grabbing for the door handle. Leon gently snaked his hand around her wrist and pulled her hand away, pushing it above her head as he pinned her to the wall nearest the bathroom. "You've always been a horrible liar, Claire, now tell me the truth? You don't believe me? Do you?" he asked. 

"It's not that I don't believe you Leon it's just.." Claire bit onto her lip and sighed. "Okay, fine I don't believe you.. I jus- Leon cut Claire off by smashing his lips against hers, kissing her passionately as he grabbed her free hand and pushed it above her head with the other one. He pressed his chest against hers and tilted his head, changing angle of the kiss as he pushed his tongue into her mouth, exploring her.

Claire shuddered and a soft nearly inaudible moan escaped her as she tried to break free of his hands, which acted as cuffs, holding her wrists on either side of her head. "Lmmn" she tried to speak, but it came out muffled as he just kept his lips sealed to hers, kissing her with urgency. After what seemed like an eternity, he broke the kiss, gasping for breath. "I can't hold back anymore, there's no reason to." he said, his gaze.. intense on hers. 

"What?" Claire asked, confused and flustered. "Leon I.." Leon kissed her again quickly. "Sssh.. no more talking, Claire" he shushed her before kissing her cheek, then neck, then jawline, peppering soft kisses up to her ear, where he whispered, "stay with me…" his teeth grazing her earlobe. He gently sucked, then let go. 

"Please.." he whispered against her lips before their mouths were sealed again. Leon laced his arms around her waist pulling her closer till there was no space between them, and he had her pinned between his body and the wall.

Claire realized that she didn't have much of a choice, not with how her body was betraying her. She slowly laced her arms around his neck and he lifted her up, holding her against the wall, never breaking the kiss.

Leon carried Claire to the bed and crawled onto the mattress with her, laying her down, her head on the pillows. He sat up, breaking the kiss and his hands were immediately fumbling with his shirt as he tossed it off, showing off his upper body to her. Claire felt her pulse in her throat as she stared at him. He'd gotten more muscular since she last saw him back in Harvardville. 

It had been about six years since she last saw Leon, and here he was, shirtless and straddling her lap. Claire slowly leaned up on her elbows and removed her shirt, wearing a powder white bra underneath, holding her soft pale breasts. Leon's gaze moved from her face, and trailed down her chest to her stomach and back. "You're so beautiful" he whispered before leaning down, kissing her deeply, holding her face.

He gently laid her back down and began to pepper a trail of kisses down the center of her body, kissing over her bra, down to her belly button, stopping at the waistband of her jeans. He sat up and unbuttoned them, pulling them, and her panties down to her ankles in one seamless move, stopping to admire her beautiful, pale body as if she were a goddess. "How is it I never noticed how I felt about you until we met again in Harvardville?" he asked.

"Because we were dealing with a zombie outbreak" Claire laughed a bit and stared at him. Leon smirked and leaned up, kissing her forehead, hard. "Smartass.." he muttered before stealing her breath away with a rough and passionate kiss. Claire gasped and Leon took this opportunity to push his tongue against hers. He kissed her deeply and roughly. A groan escaped him as he laid over her, still in his jeans. 

"I'm going to explode, Claire" he admitted, "I want you" he whispered in between kisses, before his mouth was fused with hers again. He moved his right hand down her body, between her thighs, finding her clit. He gently rubbed it with his middle and forefinger, drawing out soft moans from her. 

"Leon.." Claire gasped, breaking the kiss, throwing her head back as he rubbed and massaged her little button. Leon began to pepper soft kisses down the center of her throat to her collarbone, slipping his fingers between her folds at her entrance, rubbing. He could feel her wetness soaking his fingers, guiding them into her as he began to pump them into her tight, wet core. 

"Leon!" Claire cried his name as she gripped the sheets and arched her back, feeling his soft kisses moving lower and lower. He slowly kissed down to her belly button, then back up, over her throat, under her chin, her jawline, then his mouth sought hers, muffling a loud moan. Leon pumped his fingers faster and gently rubbed them against the special spot inside of her, feeling her body quake underneath his own. 

Claire whined and gripped his shoulder now, her nails digging into his skin as her body seemed to tense up. Her free hand held his head, her fingers tangled up in his messy blonde hair. She felt her body shaking involuntarily, and her toes curled painfully as she broke the kiss, screaming with her climax. Leon gently kissed her neck down to her shoulder, and back up to her cheek.

He pulled his fingers from her and smirked. "How was that?" he asked, sounding breathless. "Wow.. I.. can't.." Claire whimpered. "Don't ask me that.. I can barely.. breathe" she gasped as she laid there, shaking and shivering. Leon took this moment to admire his handy work. 

He then stood up off the bed and unbuttoned his jeans, pulling them down, and off as he felt his cock being strangled by the clothing. Leon tossed his jeans and boxers on the floor before removing Claire's jeans and panties, tossing them on the floor as well, before climbing back over her. "I've only dreamt of this moment so many times" he admitted to her before kissing her stomach, peppering kisses up her center.

He helped her remove her bra, then gently sucked on her right nipple, kissing around it, then doing the same with the other. "Stay with me Claire.." he urged as he kissed her neck and jawline peppering kisses across her face, then locking lips with her. "Stay with me.." he repeated, moving between her legs on his knees. He gently grabbed one of her legs and tossed it over his shoulder, positioning the tip of his cock to her entrance, ready to push into her.

"You're mine tonight.." he uttered. "I just hope you'll want to be mine a bit longer.." he admitted before kissing her inner thigh, caressing her leg. Claire blushed as she stared at him, biting her lip. "Leon, I didn't realize how much you wanted me.."

"I don't just want you, Claire" Leon began as he leaned forward, his face close to hers. "I love you.." he said before pushing into her and kissing her all at once. Claire moaned into his mouth, feeling him so deep inside her as he thrusted deeper, pulling back, and filling her again, repeating this action.

He broke the kiss and kissed her neck and jawline, then cheek, and lips again, dropping her leg, he gripped her hips and pulled her closer, pumping into her fast and rough one minute, then slow and sensual the next. Claire couldn't keep up with the changes of pace, her mind quickly became fuzzy and she was just falling apart around him.

"Mmng!" Claire whined into his mouth as she hit her second climax of the night. Leon following shortly after, burying his face into her neck, growling with his orgasm. He kissed behind her ear and just laid there for a minute longer, buried deep inside of this beautiful woman, who he'd been in love with for too long. "I should've told you sooner, how I felt about you" he whispered.

"That would've been better that just this sexual assault" Claire joked, out of breath. "Oh shut the fuck up" Leon laughed, "I didn't see you complaining.." "What's there to complain about?" Claire asked with a smile, looking at him. "I love you too, Leon Scott Kennedy.." she admitted, holding his face. 

Leon nuzzled his face against her neck and smiled. "Stay with me… Claire.."

Claire sighed and gently slid her fingers through his hair, smiling. "Forever, I promise.." she said before kissing his head, then laying back down, smiling. This was the best memory she had made with him. One she'd definitely never forget..

End.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm a huge fan of the Resident Evil series. But I'm not a huge Leon x Claire fan.
> 
> Though I was once a fan. I like the idea of Claire and Steve (from RE: Code Veronica X) more than that. 
> 
> I hope you all enjoy reading this as much as I enjoyed writing it.
> 
> However, I will be writing more works like this. For instance I'll be writing a Claire and Steve fan fiction, and a Julie Redfield (a Resident Evil oc) and Wesker fan fiction at some point. Stay tuned..


End file.
